


Property Of Mickey Fucking Milkovich

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Confused Ian, Hickeys, Jealous Mickey, M/M, i don't even know what the fuck im doing, it's 1:30 in the morning and this just hit me, possessive mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets jealous of Ian's boss touching him and then the next morning gets possessive of Ian and gives him hickeys to prove Ian is "Property of Mickey fucking Milkovich". And basically that's the whole fic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of Mickey Fucking Milkovich

Mickey didn't like the way Ian's boss so obviously stared at Ian's ass, even with Mickey standing right there.

His blood started boiling as the man put a hand on Ian's waist. "Doesn't this fucker have any concept of personal space?" Mickey asked Kari, the only one of Ian's co-workers he put up with, and maybe even liked?

"Yeah, he just likes Ian's personal space better," she snorted and finished her beer. That's why he liked her so much. He reminded him of Mandy.

Ian's boss ran a hand up Ian's arm and have a sickeningly sweet smile and that was all it took. Mickey barged over and grabbed Ian's arm away from the man. "We're fucking going home. NOW."

Confused, Ian grabbed his coat and followed Mickey out of the bar.

Ian had the whole walk to their apartment to stew over what happened and once inside he turned to Mickey and shouted, "What the fuck was that about?!"

Mickey dropped his coat on the couch and Ian followed suit. The two walked back to there room and Mickey finally answered in a tight voice. "Don't think I didn't see that fuckin' twink feeling you up. I mean what the fuck Ian?"

"Fucking twink?" Ian asked genuinely confused. "

Yeah that fucking Mr. Henson," he made a gesture with his hand as he pulled his jeans down.

"Mr. Henson? My boss Mr. Henson?"

"Yes that fucking Mr. Henson." Mickey cursed under his breath and kept stripping till he was just in his boxers. He huffed and crawled into his side of the bed.

"He wasn't feeling me up, Mick." Ian mirrored Mickey's movements till he was laying in bed with Mickey's back to him.

"I saw the way he was holding onto your waist and rubbing his way up your arm."

"I'm sorry, Mick," Ian whispered and placed a soft kiss on the back of Mickey's neck. "You know your hands are the only ones I noticed on my skin."

"And it better fuckin' stay that way." Mickey huffed again and let out another angry, "Fuck!".

Ian's arms slid around his waist and tugged him closer. He still didn't move to apologize, but let Ian tug him even closer and he relaxed against his chest.

Thr next morning Ian got up and showered for work he came out of the bathroom in just a towel and was pulling clothes out of the dresser when Mickey grabbed his hips from behind.

Ian turned around and kissed Mickey gently. "Forgiven me yet?"

Instead of answering, he bit down hard on Ian's neck and then began sucking, forming a nice bruise. He moved to the other side of the redheads neck and made an identical one. Ian threw his head to the side to give him easier access.

Once Mickey finished he mumbled against Ian's skin and said, "Tell that fuckin' Mr. Henson this ginger ass is property of Mickey fucking Milkovich."

Wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist Ian whispered back against Mickey's hair, "With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome and anyone who reads this fic I will love forever <3You can find me over on tumblr at inside-a-writers-mind18 and if you want I accept prompts <3


End file.
